Southern Research Institute is seeking funds to obtain a Coulter Epics Model 752 flow cytometer to serve the scientific needs of nine PHS-funded (RO1 and UO1) users. Additional users (eight) funded through both federal contracts (DHHS, DOD) and private funds will also utilize the facility. The Principal Investigator (PI) will provide administrative oversight for flow facility operations to be supervised by personnel well trained in the operation of flow cytometry equipment. Additional administrative and fiscal oversight will be performed by the administrative committee for flow cytometry that includes the departmental heads of the Kettering-Meyer Laboratory at Southern Research Institute and an external advisor who heads a flow cytometry facility. The committee will meet on a bimonthly basis and advise the PI on the operation of the facility. In response to the critique of our previous application (1S10 RR04995-01), we have strengthened our administrative plan and oversight of facility operation. The PI has been changed to reflect the Institute's commitment to experienced administrative control of flow facility operations, and the administrative committees have been condensed into one committee to advise on both fiscal and scientific operation. A full commitment by the Institute for personnel support, space, and space renovation is enclosed. The addition of a flow cytometry facility will greatly benefit ongoing projects in the areas of chemotherapeutics for AIDS and cancer drug development as well as recent growth in immunotoxicology research.